


Waking Up

by xanderdaqueer



Series: Fantastic Smut and Where to Find It (Graves/Barebone and Scamander/Barebone) [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gay Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, hit me with that gay shit, morning blowjobs, wet dream mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanderdaqueer/pseuds/xanderdaqueer
Summary: Newt wakes up in the morning after a particularly interesting dream about Credence, and Credence offers some help.





	Waking Up

 Newt awoke with a start, panting lightly. His dream... his dream had been... Credence was moaning and Newt was...  
       Newt's breath hitched as the images from the dream came back to him, his cheeks flushing slightly as he ran a hand through his untidy hair. He glanced over to his side. Credence wasn't there. He looked over at the closed door to the attached bathroom and heard water running.  
        Newt bit his lip. His pants were being awfully restrictive against the results of his ah... interesting dream. He didn't even notice when the water stopped running and the door to the bathroom opened.  
        "You're awake," the all-too familiar voice of Credence murmured.  
        Newt jerked his head up, met with the sight of Credence, his hair still wet, his cheeks pink, and a towel wrapped around his waist, and nodded slowly.  
        "You were moaning in your sleep." Credence raised an eyebrow, a slight smirk upon his face as he said this.  
        "Er... oh, w-was I?" Newt stuttered, holding the bed sheets close to him.  
        Credence responded with a nod, and walked closer, the towel inching down his hips. Newt's face turned very red, resulting in a little chuckle from Credence, who climbed onto the bed and crawled over Newt to kiss him. Newt's mouth fell open: half with the shock of Credence being so affirmative and direct, half with utter pleasure as Credence straddled him, settling down on top of Newt's crotch.  
        "Hm," Credence hummed as he pulled back from the kiss, undoing the towel and tossing it off to the side, then scooting backwards and throwing the sheets off of Newt.  
        "I..." Newt trailed off, not knowing what to say.  
        "What were you dreaming about?"  
        Newt almost choked on his own spit. "You," he responded truthfully.  
        Credence was pulling down Newt's pants now; Newt's hips were moving on their own accord. "What about me?"  
        "Merlin, Credence..." Newt whispered as the younger man pulled down his boxers and started kissing down Newt's already bare chest.  
        "Tell me," Credence muttered, his lips ghosting down his stomach now.  
        "You were naked, and I was touching you... and you were t-touching me..."  
        Credence responded with a grunt, his hands spreading Newt's thighs so he could sit between them. Then he leaned down, easily taking half of Newt's cock into his mouth and sucking gently at first.  
        Newt leaned back, one hand clenching the sheets and the other still musing his own untidy hair, and let out a little gasp. Credence chuckled around Newt, sending vibrations throughout him and drawing a strangled moan from between Newt's lips. Credence bobbed his head, taking more in, before sliding back up and running his tongue in circles around the head, dipping it into the slit occasionally.  
        "I'm not going to last long," Newt let the words out in a rush of breath, his hips gently thrusting up.  
        "I know," Credence responded, a string of precum attaching his lips to the head of Newt's erection, the sight causing Newt to shudder. "I want to make you come."  
        He dipped back down, now increasing his pace, sucking harder and moaning around the other's cock as he felt himself become aroused at the act he was performing.  
        Newt felt himself tightening up, his panting becoming quicker. "J-Just a little more," he breathed, the hand that was on the sheets tangling itself into Credence's hair.  
        Credence took in as much as he could, hollowing his cheeks and groaning, then going back up and licking and sucking relentlessly at the tip, preparing for Newt to release. He didn't have to wait long. Newt's pants turned into breathy gasps and his whole body tensed up, his hips jerking as he released into Credence's awaiting mouth.  
        Credence swallowed it all and when he'd gotten it all, leaned back with a sigh of pleasure, his hand working furiously at his own cock.  
        Newt was still recovering, yet leaned forward. "You don't have to d-do that alone," he stated, placing a hand upon Credence's thigh, gently prying Credence's hands off and replacing them with his own. He gently stroked Credence's hardness, running his thumb over the head and then ducking down to return Credence's earlier favor.  
        Credence was a bit more vocal than Newt was, moaning louder and gasping heavier as Newt sucked Credence to completion rather quickly.  
        When Credence had finished, Newt came back up and licked his lips, diving in for a kiss and letting his eyes flutter shut as the other kissed back with just as much passion and fervor.  
        They parted after a moment, breathing heavily.  
        "I love you," Credence smiled, his cheeks painted with a blush.  
        "I love you too," Newt returned, his own face rather red.  
        The two lay back in their bed, not quite wishing to get ready yet, and bathing in the enjoyment of each other's company.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Tumblr: @xanderdaqueer


End file.
